dance lessons
by easia51
Summary: yugi dislikes dancing but Yami loves it. A dance party is coming soon and yami wants yugi to dance with him. can he convince yugi? warning: puzzleshiping and lots of fluff.


another storie with puzzleshiping. There is lots and lots of fluff.

Yami: between my and Yugi?

Easia51: yes, do you have a problem with that.

Yami: n...no,not really. love him

Yugi: thanks luv (kisses yami)

Easia: err... yes, guys could one of you do the disclaimer, please.

Yugi&Yami: No!! we are busy.

easia: (sighns) oke then... I do not own yu-gi-oh in any way.

--

Dance lessons

Luckily Yami felt the same for Yugi as Yugi for him. Both boys loved each other and that was perfect. Yugi watched Yami as he walked next to him. His amethyst eyes in his crimson eyes, the eyes he loved. There house was not far anymore and he couldn't wait till the evening felt. He wanted to show his feelings to Yami, the feelings he had since he knew him. He knew that Yami was thinking about it too. He just wanted to fly and in some way he did, mentally. He watched his lover. He was wearing his sexy, leather, black pants and his black t-shirt which showed his beautiful body. His hair was just like his only he had a wild look in it. But what Yugi liked most were Yami's eyes, his crimson red eyes that could look through a soul. Those eyes where the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Being in love is great. Both boys knew it as they flirted with eachother. Who knew what the night would bring. Knowing how much Yami liked to dance, Yugi putted on a song from a cd while he tempered the lights. Yami smiled while he heard the beat and started to move on the music. Yugi on the other hand was not good at dancing and avoid it if it was possible. He watched Yami dance while he sat back.

"Aren't you going to dance" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled but refused "I can't dance. I suck at it."

Yami wouldn't believe such thing. "You can, just follow me, my love" he said while he danced to Yugi and took his hand. He lead him to the middle of the room and than kissed him. Yugi giggled and kissed him back.

"Come on, Yugi don't be shy, nobody will laugh at you, just dance" said Yami while he stepped on the beat through the room. Yugi watched him and then thought 'whatever' and started to dance. Yami watched him. Oke, so it was that good but it wasn't bad either. He had seen worse. He walked over to Yugi who didn't notice it. Then Yami took his hand and leaded him. Yugi smiled while Yami give him a quick lesson in dancing. It was rather funny and he loved the way that they touched each other. Yami used his mind link to talk to Yugi. /Now a left and then two steps forward and back left/ Yugi did what he said and together they danced through the room. 'I will never forget this' Yugi watched Yami. /Me too/ He answerd. 'The mind link is still on, he' Yami nodded. Yugi turned a bit red. Yami didn't mind it and kissed his lover in his neck. Yugi giggled again and then kissed Yami on his mouth.

After an hour they stopped dancing. "I think you dance great" said Yami. Yugi smiled "I have to say that it wasn't bad." Yami kissed him and Yugi kissed him back. They fought for dominancy and of course Yami won. He explored Yugi's mouth with his tong. He noticed that Yugi was holding his neck to deepen the kiss. He loved his aibou and stopped kissing him when his longs screamed for air. Both boys gasped and breathe for a couple seconds. Yugi then kissed him again and bite a bit on his lower lip. It was kind of sweet and Yami answerd by kissing him back. He noticed how Yugi seduced him but he didn't mind it. He loved his light and he would go as far as Yugi wanted. They kept kissing until Yugi stood up. He took Yami's hand and led him upstairs. Yami stopped the music and closed the door with his thoughts. He sure didn't mind having those powers.

On the middle of the stairs Yugi turned to Yami and kissed him again. Yami wanted to kiss back but before he even noticed Yugi ran up the stairs to the bedroom. For a second he stood there, and then he decided that he'd follow his beloved one. Once he came into the bedroom he saw that Yugi wasn't there. Suddenly the door closed and behind it stood Yugi with a weird look on his face. It was a look that Yami hadn't seen before. Yami stood there watching Yugi while Yugi walked to him on a sexy way. Yami followed him with his eyes. When Yugi stopped before him, Yami walked around him on the same way as Yugi had walked before. Yugi smiled when Yami suddenly kissed him. They kept kissing until they landed on the bed somehow. Yugi watched the pharaoh while Yami watched at his lover. Then Yami started to kiss his neck. Yugi felt great and moaned. /feeling so good already? / Yami asked through his mind link. Yugi answerd by kissing him. Yami let Yugi lead the way as they found there way into the bed. Yami felt the emotions of Yugi when then their lower body hit each other when they got under the blankets. He heard the thoughts of Yugi who had forget to shut the mind link.

/He's so hot/ Yami heard and he raised his eyebrow but didn't shut the mind link. He just kissed Yugi's neck again. Immediately he heard Yugi moan again. /this feels so good/ Yami heard as he continued. He felt how Yugi stroke thought his hair. /I love him so much/. /I love you too, Yugi/ Yami noticed that Yugi stopped stoking for a moment but then continued. /I guess that you heard everything/. Yami just keep on kissing him in his neck. /Is that a bad thing? / He asked. /Of cours not, there were no secrets in them/ Yugi answerd.

Next day Yami woke up first. The first moment he wondered where he was but then he saw Yugi lying right next to him. Yami smiled and thought of last night. It was true that they had nothing more than kissing last night but he felt great while he watched his light. He kissed Yugi softly on his forehead. Slowly Yugi woke up and watched Yami. "Did I wake you up?" Yami asked. /No, you didn't but I wouldn't have minded it. / Yugi answerd through the mind link because he was still half asleep. Yami looked at him and wanted to kiss him again but then the doorbell rang. 'Already?' Yami thought while he searched for a watch. '10.30!' Yami jumped up and searched for some clothes while he ignored the doorbell. Whoever was ringing, he just wouldn't give up and as soon as Yami was dressed he ran to the door.

When he opened the door he saw Anzu standing in front of him. "Oh Yami, can I come in." She asked while she looked at his hair. "Sure" Yami answerd while he took a step back so that Anzu could enter. He led her to the living room while he saw his hair in the mirror. It spiked to all sides. 'So, that's why she looked so weird at me' he thought forgetting that Yugi could hear him. /What's going on? / Yugi asked. /Anzu is here/ Yami answerd while he tried to find a brush. "I am sorry that I came so early but I thought that you guys would be up by now" Heard Yami. "It's alright, we were just getting up" He answerd, half lying. Yami saw Yugi enter the kitchen too. He saw that Yugi's hear also spiked up in the air and give him the brush. Yugi looked at him with an asking look. /why do you .../ Yami pointed at the mirror while he walked back into the living room. He saw Anzu sitting in a chair. He goes sit opposite to Anzu. "I came because I wanted to invite you and Yugi to a dance feast at Joey's house." She said. "Joey's house?" Yugi asked while he walked in the living room and goes sit next to Yami. "Yeah, he said that his parents where gone fore the entire weekend and that he wanted to feast with his friends." Yugi and Yami nodded and Yugi answerd "of course we would love to come" Anzu nodded "Then I will be on my way again. I have to invite the others too. Oh, it's this evening at Six o'clock." Then Anzu stood up and left after she had blinked at Yami. Luckily she didn't see how Yami rolled his eyes. /When are we going to tell the others about us? / Yugi asked. /soon I guess/ Yami answerd while he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat for breakfast, my love?" He asked. He heard Yugi answer "toast would be nice". "Oke" He searched for the toaster and when he finally found the thing, he didn't understand anything about it. He plugged the thing in the socket and then searched for some sort of button but he could find it. He had Yugi seen it doing for like a hundred times. Irritated he starts to curse the thing in his thoughts but he made sure that Yugi couldn't hear it. Then he found the button he was searching for and pressed on it. He took some bread and put it in the toaster but somehow it didn't want to go in. Again he cursed the thing. 'Who had ever come up with this thing?' Yugi came in the kitchen and saw Yami struggle with the toaster. He smiled and pulled the switch on the side of the toaster. "Thank you" he heard Yami say. (N/A I don't know how a toaster works so forgive me if I told something wrong) Then they put everything on the table: knifes plates, cups and all the rest. After a couple of minutes Yami saw the bread pop up and he took it out of the toaster. He almost burned his hand. He cursed the toaster again. He couldn't understand that people used the thing so much.

Finally they could start eat.

**Six o'clock**

Yami knocked on the door of Joey's house. They waited for a moment and then Joey opened the door. "Hey, Yug and the pharaoh come in" He said enthusiast. "Please Joey, just call me Yami" said Yami while he enter the house. When they came in the living room they saw that Anzu and Merik where already there. Yami was surprised to see that Bakura wasn't with Merik. Normally they where always together. "You guys are one of the first" Joey said while he turned up the music and placed some drinks on a table. Yugi saw how Anzu started to dance through the room. "Well, it's a dance party after all" Yugi thought. He saw that Yami started to dance also. Yugi watched him while he goes sit in a couch. Like usually he didn't dance. He just liked it to watch others dance, Especially Yami. He also saw that Anzu was dancing in Yami's way so that he would notice her. Yugi felt how Yami ignored her but Yugi knew that Anzu wouldn't stop. Who could blame her? She didn't know that they had a relationship. It was since Yesterday after all.

Yami saw that Yugi was watching him while Yugi drank his lemonade. Others came in the living room now, including both kaiba's. He ignored them too and kept on dancing. He noticed that Anzu was dancing around him. Couldn't she see that he wasn't interested in her? The others started to dance too and Yami saw that Yugi was sitting there all alone.

/Yugi, don't you want to dance/

/No thank you, I can't/ Yugi answerd.

/Yugi, that isn't true and you know it/

/ I like watching you, that's more then enough for me/ said Yugi.

Yami liked the complement but still he wanted his little angel on the dance floor. Suddenly he noticed that Yugi wasn't in the couch anymore. He searched for him but he didn't see him.

/Yugi where are you? /He asked but he didn't hear any responds. Now he got worried.

/Yugi? / Then he heard that someone stopped the music for a moment and then he heard the song from yesterday. It was a song with a long intro. Now he heard Yugi.

/I guess I know this song/ he said.

/Do you also remember our dance? /Yami asked.

/Of course I do/

/Prove it/ said Yami.

He noticed that Yugi had some doubts. Yami take his hand and lead him to the middle of the room. "Just like yesterday" he whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi nodded and started to dance. Yami saw Anzu staring at them. It was a dance where both of them did the same but sometimes in opposite directions.

_Thinking of the words to say_

_I like to think that this was faith._

_Refuge to me was on you love, _

_Stop confusion with a keen_

_Like a store without his drinks_

_I'm hanging here on these two wings_

_Could I smile at those eyes?_

_If I could __stop, how can I make this more poetic?_

_, when__ there is nothing more pathetic to be say._

_You bring me out, show me life_

_I am sorry if I hurt. I am too afraid to look inside_

_You Carrie through to make me smile._

_If it where you and me tonight_

_I would take the sky, good writhers_

_I would run for you._

_(Source: Amber Pacific, poetically pathetic. Not mine)_

At first Yugi was a bit shy but after a little wile he didn't noticed the others anymore, only himself and Yami. They danced together and everyone watched them. He heard Yami in his head.

/You dance really good, Yugi. I don't know why you never dance/.

Yugi danced further. 'Left, two steps forward and left', then he answerd /Most of the time I don't like dancing. Yami won't they notice? /

He heard Yami answerd. /What, my love? /

Yugi blushed a bit and then answerd /that we love each other/

/is that so bad? /Yami asked.

/I don't know. How would they react? /

Yugi had to wait before Yami could answerd because now al kind of difficult moves where coming. They were standing next to each other. 'Switch places, right, two steps back, right' thought Yugi.

/ I don't know, Yugi but do you remember how we reacted when Joey told us that he loved Kaiba? /Yami responded. /I do/ was the answerd and Yami noticed that Yugi was smiling and he knew why.

_Flashback_

"_Come in Joey, you're always welcome"_

"_Thanks Yugi, actually there's something I need to tell you and Yami but I think that you both have to sit for it."_

_They walked to the living room and took place on some chairs. Yami was the last one who goes sit. He had a drink in his hand .They noticed how nervous Joey was._

"_I ... I am in love" Joey started._

"_That's great! With who?" Yugi answerd._

_Now Joey got even more nervous. Yami used the silent to drink a bit. Then Joey answers:_

"_I am in love with Kaiba"_

_Yami choked half and started to cough. "As in Kaiba, my rival?" he asked. Joey nodded. Yugi had to admit that Joey was very brave to tell them this and he knew that it wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Yami was not making it easier this way so Yugi decided to interrupt them._

"_I think it's great. I am happy for you Joey"_

_He noticed that Joey had become calmer. Yami watched Yugi and then nodded._

"_Indeed, It's great that you fond your love even if it is Kaiba" _

_End__ flashback_

/ I guess we have to tell them but I am afraid/ Yugi thought

Yami watched his little light and he could see the worries on Yugi's face. Yami considered something in his head without Yugi knowing it. The song was almost on its end and the last dance steps were coming together and hug each other. Yami knew that Yugi was afraid of telling but what about showing?

They did the last dance step and suddenly Yugi felt that Yami kissed him. He instantly turned red because he knew that the others were watching them. He stood there for a second but it seemed like an hour to Yugi. Then he thought 'so what' and kissed Yami back. He heard that someone had dropped his or her glass. As soon as they stopped kissing Yugi turned his eyes to the ground. He did have the courage to look at his friends. Yami took his hand and did watch his friends. He saw Anzu standing like a statue with a broken glass in frond of her. He also saw Joey standing with a 'dumps up' while he held Kaiba with the other hand. Kaiba just stood there like always. He heard Merik say "I knew it". Yugi still waited for there responses when suddenly everyone clapped in there hands. Now Yugi had enough courage to look up and he saw all friends' applause for them. Yugi smiled and felt relieved and he watched Yami who looked at him as well. Then they kissed again while they heard an auwwww.

Everybody was happy for them even Anzu who now knew why Yami never respond to her. 'I guess it's for the best' she thought while she watched both boys. For the rest of the evening everyone was happy but Yami and Yugi were the happiest of all.

--

i have to say that this was one of my first stories ever writing so I don't know if it's that good but I like the storie. I loved writing the flashback (kaiba and Joey just belong together). anyway let me know what you think of it.

Yugi: I loved it

yami: me too

Easia: why am i not suprised?


End file.
